The invention generally relates to apparatus for severing the used electrode in spark erosion machining after the electrode has been removed from the erosion zone for disposal.
One such apparatus is known from DE-OS No. 27 55 740, wherein the electrode is fed to a cutting device by a pair of conveying rollers and the cutting device has a rotary, polygonal bit and a counter-tool in the form of an anvil. The separated pieces of wire fall directly from the cutting device through a disposal opening and out of the apparatus. A similar apparatus is known from JP-OS No. 56-89 441, in which the cutting device includes two solids of revolution, one having a radially aligned blade and the other being designed as a counter-tool with a smooth surface.
In the case of these conventional cutting apparatus, the severed pieces of wire fall directly out of the cutting device, so that the corresponding collecting container must be positioned directly at the cutting device. Because the spark erosion machine also takes up a certain area, the electrically live wire electrode must be led over a certain distance from the erosion zone to the disposal system. As the electrode is still live over the distance between the erosion zone and the disposal system, complicated and costly measures must be taken in the conventional apparatus for the guidance and insulation of the electrode. It is therefore desirable to keep the distance between the erosion zone and the disposal system as short as possible.